


The Only Gift

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [15]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "You didn't need to bring that, your presence is enough of a gift to me."
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Kudos: 10





	The Only Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Pahabol because we missed yesterday ehehe
> 
> \- Fics

**Day 15: “You didn’t need to bring that, your presence is enough of a gift to me.”**

* * *

The light filtered through the open curtains, and Josh blinked his eyes open. His body felt sore, but it was the kind of soreness that usually accompanied a  _ really good night. _

He turned his head, and he grinned. Sure enough, Justin was still asleep next to him. He looked completely different from the sexy minx he presented himself as last night. The creases were gone from his forehead, and he looked almost angelic.

Justin then blinked his eyes open, and he looked up. A smile appeared on his face, and he captured Josh’s lips in a kiss.

“I wasn’t sure you’d be here when I woke up,” Justin murmured when he pulled away.

“Are you kidding? I think I’m permanently strapped onto this bed,” Josh replied, and Justin chuckled. He shifted his position slightly so that he was laying on top of Josh.

“Last night was amazing,” Justin said, staring into Josh’s eyes. “My ass hurts, but it was a good hurt.”

Josh’s hands reached around to cup Justin’s ass, pulling him closer. “Glad I could make it worth your while.”

“Oh, it was all of that and more,” Justin moaned, kissing Josh’s neck again.

Josh gasped as Justin’s lips pressed little butterfly kisses against his skin, nibbling softly every so often, eliciting little noises from Josh.

“So, you want to get up and get some breakfast? I’m sure there’s something to eat in this house,” Justin asked.

With an unexpected show of strength, Josh flipped them over, and Justin gasped happily as he did so. “Well,” Josh trailed off. “What do you say I eat you out first then let’s go for breakfast?”

In response, Justin spread his legs. “I like that plan, Josh Cullen. Let’s get to it.”

* * *

The party last night, thankfully, did not have too much mess, but there was still a significant amount of cleaning that Justin had to do just to clear up some space on the dining table.

“Oh,” Josh exclaimed, and Justin looked over at him.

“What’s that?” he asked, and Josh turned to him, a plate of cookies in his hands.

“These are the cookies I brought last night,” he said with a grin. “I was going to give them to you but uh...we got busy.”

Justin smiled. “ **You didn’t need to bring that, your presence is enough of a gift to me.”**

“Well,” Josh huffed. “Not like there’s enough left over to give you….I think Stell got into these last night.”

Justin chuckled. He stood up and approached, wrapping his arms around Josh.

“Don’t worry, babe, I think we got enough of a sweet treat last night and this morning.”

And Josh couldn’t help but grin, leaning into Justin who kissed him on the temple.

Well, what more can he say?  _ Merry fucking Christmas. _

* * *


End file.
